leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graves/Trivia
General * Graves' jokes reference , as per his surname . * Graves' dance references one from a country show. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Graves was the second-to-last champion to have a 'League Judgement' (they were discontinued after release. got the last one). * His Q might be referencing a 1988s Country/Rock song End of the Line by the . * The icon for is a reference to explosive hazard safety signs. * Graves' shotgun can be seen in the game's Mac version trailer. * Graves was the product of playerbase requests for a 'manly' ranged carry. *In Chinese, the names of all four of his active abilities are four-character phrases that allude to the criminal underworld and are often titles of gangster or martial arts films or television. ** becomes 人在江湖, literally "a person in river and lake"; "river and lake" is an euphemism for the underworld, and the phrase is usually used to imply a person in the underworld cannot avoid committing unsavoury actions. Secondary title of Young and Dangerous, a Hong Kong triad film, in Chinese. ** becomes 隻手遮天, literally "covering the sky with one hand", a phrase to describe a criminal so well-connected and/or powerful they can halt justice. Secondary title of Young and Dangerous 3, a sequel to the above, in Chinese. ** becomes 猛龍過江, literally "ferocious dragon crossing river", usually used to describe a ruthless foreign rival or criminal. Secondary title of Young and Dangerous 2 in Chinese. It is also the Chinese name of Way of the Dragon, starring Bruce Lee who fights against foreign martial artists including Chuck Norris. ** becomes 龍爭虎鬥, literally "struggle of dragon and tiger", a phrase similar to "clash of the titans" in English. Secondary title of Young and Dangerous 5 in Chinese. It is also the Chinese name of Enter the Dragon. Development * Graves is voiced by . ** Pre-rework , pre-rework and are also voiced by the same voice actor. ** Graves's Japanese voice actor is Hiroshi Shirokuma.Official Japanese Voice Actor List Released For All Champions (Up to Qiyana's Release) * During development he was codenamed Gunslinger,Gunslinger then named Briggs before settling onto Malcolm, which was inspired by from Firefly.IronStylus on champion names ** Malcolm comes from Maol Choluim, literally " devotee of Saint ", from Proto-Celtic *mailos "bald"http://www.wales.ac.uk, English Proto-Celtic Word List, p. 8 & Pre-Greek κόλυμβος "diver, ".Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 741 * Graves' concept is heavily inspired by the and the . ** His poncho might be referencing the from the . Lore * Graves' mother had been dead for five years before the events of Burning Tides. ** Graves and used to have a crew when hustling all over the world, but they all died trying to get the Outlaw out of the Locker. *** Members include Kolt, Wallach, and The Brick. Quotes * and }} reference Predator. ** A side-by-side comparison of the first quote can be seen here. * references . * might be referencing the eponymous character from played by actor . ("You've gotta ask yourself one question; do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?") Eastwood also played the aforementioned Man With No Name from the , another possible source of inspiration for Graves. * In Polish localization he says: ** ("I see darkness") referencing . ** ''"Zawsze sikasz przez zapięty rozporek?" ("You always pee with the slit closed?") referencing . ** "W imię zasad" ("In the name of the rules") and "Co Ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" ("What do you know about killing people?") referencing . ** "Wyrwałem chwasta" ("I pulled out the weed" meaning he killed someone for being bad) referencing Pigs 2: The Last Blood. Skins ; * His was made region specific for censorship reasons due to having a cigar. ** This change was once implemented in all regions, including those with lighter censorship policies. Because of this, the meme of the missing "Grave's Cigar" became popular when players compaired frivolous visual changes. ; * The bear paw on his back might be referencing and/or . ; * Both and can be seen in the background. * Along with the other Riot skins, he was obtainable by either meeting a Rioter, attending an official Riot event or through purchase in the store during events in the year of release.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** For him in particular, he was only obtainable in 2012 events. * He wears a while his gun, is replaced with a , both of which are equipment used for . ; * He references his escape from the Locker and maybe even . * He resembles from . ; ; * , , , , and in their Pool Party attire, along with , and can be seen in the far background. * His necklace has a different emblem on his chromas. ** His base has the old Riot logo. ** His Citrine chroma has a shark. ** His Amethyst chroma has a fish or shark. ** His Sapphire chroma has a sliced orange. ** His Emerald chroma has claw marks. ** His Ruby chroma has a cigar. ** His Turquoise chroma has two bullets. * He resembles . * In his Emerald variant, he resembles , from the green straps of the skimpy onesie. * In his Ruby variant, it refers to the 1920 onesie striped swimsuits. ; * This is him and in their early hustling days after they struck their partnership. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2016 along with: ** ** * A few things can be seen in the background/foreground: ** Three : one is licking the carrot in the box, one is jumping off one the shelves and the other one is hiding under the wrapping paper on the bottom right. *** A can also be seen on one of the shelves. ** The wrapping paper has mustache. ** flying in the background. ** A photograph of and on the wall. ** necklace in the top left corner. ** Helmet Bro's helmet on a shelve above the snowblower. ** Graves' classic poncho and shotgun underneath the penguin. ** in the box next to the carrot. ** at the top of a tree. ; * He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 7 (2017). * He was the first Victorious skin to receive a Chroma pack. ** The Chromas featured were rewarded to players who achieved Gold+ in the corresponding ranked game mode. ; * This is Graves' first skin where he is incapable of human speech. * He speaks similar to Overwatch Soldiers from Half Life 2. ; * and can be seen in the background of his splash art. Relations * At the end of Burning Tides Graves and reconciled their differences and decided to head to Piltover to pick up their hustling where they left off. ** Once there Graves will get a new shotgun, " " References Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Pool Party Category:2016 Snowdown Showdown